


My Delinquent

by NieRville



Category: My Chemical Romance, Persona 5
Genre: Cursed, F/M, Goth - Freeform, Homage, Lots of intentional typos, Multi, Naughty language, Parody, Really badly written sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-03 21:09:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15826977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NieRville/pseuds/NieRville
Summary: In honor of the venerable classic, I give thou My Delinquent, THE story of a cool gothic chick who usta be the student council prepsident.And yes, the typos and bad English are very much intentional, thank you so much for asking.Will post moar chapters if Iget good rvioiusws. As much as I'd like to write 69 or 666 chapters, I probably won't write more than ten.





	1. Chapter 1

Hi, my name is Magotho Wicked'ness Dementia Chimera Bones and I have a rally edgy grave blak haircut (that's how I got my name). I'm a vampire, but my teef are all white and straight and shiny and hot. I'm also a witch and I go to a school called Shujin Academy in Tokyo and if all yu preps and narukamis don't fucken know where it is luk up on the googel ok cuz I ain't gonna use my time in enlytening you. I'm dark, I endarken peeple before sucking the fluids out of them.

If you diddent know it alredy, I'm a goth and I wear black, sometimes, a very dark gray. Some red too, if it's clos enouf to blood red. Because I'm a vampyre (but with straight teeth and I can survive in sunlight too and i'm like totally Immortal anyway).

"Hey, Makoto!" shouted Eiko and I fingered her (not like that, but like the MIDDLE FINGER you pervs). Fucking prep. I was friends with her earlier but then like I becum a goth and she should NO that I hayt my earlier name and I'm Maggoto now. I have black eyeliner and black mascara and a corset thing and black lace underwear and dark black fishnet stockings. I have the best froboyfrend in the world and he's called Ren Delirium Aorta B'loodymiya Razor

And Ren said "Hi" to me and we kissed right then and there in the hallway.

Bleeduji Suckamoto said: "Eww, they're Germaning".

Fanng Steakamaki replayed, "That's frenching, you moron."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: fangs 2 bloodyfoliage666_ 4 cuming up with the progtat's name Magotho etc and Fang-Site for introdosing me to t his and GoroSexLover69 and Squiddytentacl for the inspiraysun

After me and Ten kist theer in the holway (and everyone got corpsegreen of envy), I wayved my hips because I ggot the perfect ass and I even sow that prep Mishima allmost drool over me and I gasped.

"Don't you look at my perfet Girlfrend!" shooted Ren.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to", he exasperated embarredly.

"If you want lewds, go to the internet instead of my Queen!", my glorious Jooker ejaculated.

"Now, were were we", he said, just as the gross mister Kamoshida wlked past us. He had mangy hair all over his body, brown and ugly and smelly, and nshis nose was long and black-like but not gothic black but just this stupid ugly prep black. He was a werewolf, I wos shrue of it.

"Ill have thou all excpelled!" he shooted angrily. Kamoshida was thrtengin us all and even tried to make principle Cockbayakawa to expulse us all but Ren is a Fangtom Thief and we will revenge to him.

Ren shot Comeoshida an angry, bloodthrist y eye and that fukcin prep got scard and ran off. "Yeah, i'm KISSSING mY GIRL."

Ythen when my boyfriend had jaysed all the fucking preps away we got back to kissing. I wanted to touch his boything right theer but my friends were there 2.

"You're so hot, my Dark Satanic Priestess!", said Ren lustily. "Im so hapy that you abandoned that Cuckbayakawa so soon."

I gapsed. "I fell in luv wif your My Chemical Romance t-shirt and I just knew you wre Tjat One for me."

"Oh magoto."

"Ren, kiss me and call me Queen."

So he frenched me and drank sum of my blood and said ecstatically, "My Queer, I love you."

The blonde friends of us gassed loudly and said they want a hot boyfriend like that too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I gut god revioius so I wrote moor. Fangs to all u gofs and MCR fans.

The next day, I woke up in my bedroom. I coughed and opened the door of my coffin and drank some coffee Ren had brood me. It was from Java and dark black, just like our souls. I got out of my couhging and took off Ren's giant My Chemical Romance t-shirt which I sleep with. Instead, I put on black leather underwear (with leather laces), an invetdsddred cruficxi necklace, 6 pairs of black earrings (it's more gofic that way), coreset thingy, sexy black short dress and a tpo that empahzished my boobs and leeft my ivory abs nekid.

I lookedd at my dark idol, all ivory and ebony, with black eyeshadow. My room is full of my satanic idol that I warship. I cut my wrists in front of it and thnen drank some more coffee becoz it's mre potent that way. Luckily, my sister wasn't there the fucking prep. She wouldnt no a goth if she swaw one and she sees one eveyday. Or she wud if she was ever heer, the prep bitch. I wudn't even wnt to see her. I play MCR and Good Harlotte so loud that I don't eeven her her anymore.

My frend Whale Shark (AN: bloodyfoliage666_ dis is u) then txtd me and said I'm gourgeous. She shooed me her selfie wehre she had on a Hyde t-shirt, pinty-heeled high pointsboots, green fishnets (like poison geddit hehe) and a corplse like shirt and she looked artfultistic. She oldredy had haer makeup on and I put on myne: black lipstick, white foundatino , dark eyeshadow (just like my sdark satanic idol), black eyelinr.

Whale Shark txted me "OMFG I saw u kiss Ren yesteday I'm so jealous asdlkgjahsgdljk those eye,lahsees" and I replied "ikr bitch". I keppt teesing her as I wnt from my home to Shujin macamdemy.

I then saw Ren there and he said "Hi". I replied flurtily, "Hi! What's up choker?"

"Guess wwhat? Lewd Harlot are having a condert in Shujin but like, wfuck!"

"What's wrong, lover boy?" I queirdd confusefly and lustily becaue I can be moany things at 1nce.

"CUmosahida the asswiep says they can't cum beasuse the'yer not prep enough!"

"That fuckign sCUMbag! Their my favoaurte band besies MCR" I schreemed angrily.

He kneeled inf ront of me and asked, "Well, do u wanna take out Kamoshida together, My Queef?"

I gasped.


End file.
